GIR
GIR is the deuteragonist villain of Invader Zim and the secondary antagonist of the Netflix movie Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus. He is the robotic assistant/sidekick of the show's main character Zim, and the closest thing he has to a friend, having been constructed from scrap parts and given to Zim by the Almighty Tallest instead of a regular SIR (Standard-issue Information Retrieval unit). GIR is voiced by Rosearik "Rikki" Simons. Appearance The only differences between GIR and regular SIR units are the unique coloration of the luminous parts of GIR's body (teal instead of red), a different configuration for the eyes, and his cross-hatched mouth. The similarities in construction suggest that the components from which he was built came from an out-of-date model of SIR unit. GIR's usual Earth disguise consists of a green dog suit with a zipper on the stomach and a head that can be pulled over like a hood. It also includes a small tail that he is inexplicably capable of wagging like a human dog's. The large eyes sometimes blink while at other times they don't. Also, the mouth will sometimes open when he speaks, whereas other times it stays closed. He also has a small child disguise with blonde hair and the mouth hanging open so he can see, but it was only used in two episodes. Personality GIR is mainly unstable, reckless, wild, loud, absent-minded, disobedient, enthusiastic, outgoing, goofy, talkative, friendly, happy-go-lucky, energetic and very hyperactive. GIR eats anything, likes to socialize with humans and loves to watch lots of cartoon TV shows, especially The Angry Monkey Show. He often runs around and makes vocalisations. He loves to have fun. GIR is loving and friendly towards everyone. He can be smart in rare instances such as in "Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy" where he questioned the idea of sending a machine into the past to destroy Dib. His intelligent thoughts were too much for his system to handle and his head exploded. There is another side of his personality that isn't shown as much. He can 'flip out' dramatically, usually when he is controlled by Zim and switched to Duty Mode, causing him to act extremely serious, obedient, aggressive and demanding, such as in the episode GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff. He is quite intelligent when in Duty Mode and his speech patterns aren't nonsensical. He also comes up with bizarre ideas which he shares with Zim when in normal mode. Quotes *"You gonna order a million pizzas, and then I gotta roll around on them pizzas, and that's the story about how I turned into a giant pizza". *"I did my best". *"I was the turkey all along!" Gallery Images Gir so adorable.jpg mzl.vrntfxpv.png|GIR in Dog disguise serious_gir_by_sasukex125-d596r5a.png|GIR in Duty Mode ZimGIREFT01.png Trivia *He is voiced by Wasabi Mizuta in the Japanese version, who also voices Doraemon. *He plays a main role in three episodes: Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain, Walk of Doom, and GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff, and plays minor or secondary roles in almost all other episodes. *GIR makes an appearance in the video game Nicktoons MLB where he serves as a playable character and announcer. *According to a promo image for Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, GIR has a heart. Navigation Category:Genderless Category:Defectors Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Anti Hero Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Incompetent Category:On & Off Category:Cowards Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Aliens Category:Protectors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Global Protection Category:Grey Zone Category:Horror Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Dreaded Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Optimists Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Addicts Category:Dissociative Category:Heroic Creation Category:Voice of Reason Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:False Antagonist Category:Right-Hand Category:Mentally Ill Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sidekicks